Make Me Better
by MightyDuckFan
Summary: He was strong, but he was stronger when she was with him.


Disclaimer: Sad to say, but I do not own Draco, Ginny, or any other character mentioned in Harry Potter. Moreover, I do not make any money from this. It's very depressing.

A/N: I know several people have requested a continuation for my other story, but I was listening to the song "Make Me Better" by Fabolous ft. Ne-Yo and I had to write this. Also, thanks to my Beta, Katherine, for helping me out with this. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Watching as she danced with her brother, a happy smile on her face, he couldn't believe they'd been friends for five years, and best friends at that. It surprised him further that they'd been dating for three. How was it possible for a man like himself, a cold, cruel, Slytherin, to be in a relationship with a warm, caring, Gryffindor? How did a fairly innocent woman like herself get involved with the Slytherin Sex God? He didn't know why or how it happened, but he wasn't going to tempt fate. To this day, he couldn't remember exactly how they became friends. And with all the things he had said and done earlier on in his life, he wasn't sure if he deserved her. All he really knew was that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he never regretted it for a second.

It happened during the war while he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and she in her sixth. He was Head Boy, she a prefect. They shared patrol duties every Tuesday and Friday. In between all the petty insults, arguments and fights, they spoke about their lives and school, personal and not so personal information. By Christmas holiday, a friendship had been forged, one of which no one knew about, save Professor Dumbledore. Only Hermione discovered the forbidden friendship, an unsurprising feat, as she was the brightest witch of her age. It was the summer after graduation. He had been in the Order for a year, and she had just become a member. It still amazed him how while his father was the Dark Lord's right hand, he found himself was fighting for the Order.

When he first joined the Order, he was still the pompous, arrogant, slimy git that everyone knew him to be, getting along with no one, save his godfather, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore. He constantly fought and argued with the Weasel, Potter, and Granger. The throwing of hexes and curses, whether back turned or not, followed by severe lectures from Mrs. Weasley were often occurrences. He even went as far as getting into fights with the twins. After learning just how much of mistake that was the hard way, he steered as far away from them as possible, going near them only when absolutely necessary. Any hex or curse was minuscule in comparison to what pranks the Weasley twins dished out. Thankfully, civility was more easily attained with the two older Weasley boys. He didn't speak to Tonks much at first, but once they started, they got along well enough and noticed they had many things in common. He hated Mad-Eye Moody for the stunt he pulled in his fourth year, despite the fact that it wasn't actually him. And after overcoming past prejudices he found that he got along famously with Lupin. His former professor was now training him in practical moves, helping him grow and further enticing his thoughts on becoming an Auror once the war was finished.

It wasn't until she arrived the summer after her seventh year, however, that he was truly happy. It was hard hiding it, but he was ecstatic when she arrived. He knew that she was also happy to see him again, but they never said or did anything that would cause anyone to suspect of their friendship. Unfortunately, the Weasel and Potter realized that they would always be missing at the same time and came to the conclusion that something was going on between the two of them. When the two came upon them in his room, the Savior of the World and his sidekick immediately assumed the worst and thought the two of them to be in a relationship. So things wouldn't get out of hand, the two of them protested vehemently that they weren't together. The only way to prove that was to admit to everyone that they had been friends for quite some time, which didn't sit well with any of her brothers or Potter. Her parents, surprisingly, didn't say anything to either of them. They just let them be.

When she arrived, he was somewhat cheerful, more cooperative, and more willing to work with others. He gave the Trio less of a hard time, causing the tension of atmosphere to ease considerably, with the four not always at each other's throats and constant threats hanging over everyone's heads. He worked more efficiently, particularly on raids in which he was paired with Ginny. The only others he worked well with being Lupin or Tonks. Ginny just seemed to bring the best in him. He didn't apply himself as strongly when she was still at Hogwarts. Soon he became the best in the Order, falling just behind Potter while topping Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, and Granger. He was a force to be reckoned with and became very hard to take down once she arrived. He was strong, but he was stronger when she was with him.

After being around each other for so long at Headquarters and conducting raids together, naturally, he and Ginny started feeling attracted to each other. Even her brothers could feel the sexual tension; it was so thick one could cut it with a knife. A couple months after rejoining everyone at Headquarters, he took a risk and kissed her. To his astonishment, she kissed him back just as intensely. Not wanting to move too quickly, he pulled away from her before leaning back in and gently laying several kisses on her lips and then embracing her. Afterward, everyone knew they were together from their body language to their aura. There was no more sexual tension and they were no longer dancing around each other. Although no one would admit it, everyone was glad that they had gotten together.

But now, watching her dancing with her youngest brother at the two-year anniversary of Voldemort's death, Draco couldn't be any happier. He was in love with the most beautiful witch and he was a top Auror. He saved his mother from his father and managed to restore the dignity and respect that the Malfoy name had carried for generations. He returned Malfoy Manor to its bright, lively, and welcoming state, sifting out the darkness, drear, and fear that his father had installed. Everyone, except for the Weasel and Potter, accepted him as Ginny's boyfriend and, if he had his way, soon-to-be fiancé.

Taking a sip of his wine, Draco knew he had the best life possible. Looking over at his girlfriend, he knew it was all because of her. She was the reason why he was so happy and he didn't know how he'd ever repay her. She was looking at him now over her brother's shoulder and she was flashing her dazzling smile that always left him breathless. Quickly recovering, he sent her back a genuine smile that he reserved for very few people, really only Ginny and his mother.

As soon as the song was over, she kissed her brother's cheek and began walking over toward him. Anticipating her arrival, Draco took one last sip of his wine before setting it on the table next to him. He flashed her another smile before taking her in his arms and giving her a sweet, soft kiss on the lips.

Holding her tightly, he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

_I'm a movement by myself_

_But I'm a force when we're together_

_Mami, I'm good all by myself_

_But, baby, you, you make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_

_You make me better_


End file.
